Demons
by SuperMegaAnimeLoverLilla
Summary: Rin is having a bad day, so he skips classes and goes to the roof of the dorms and cries. Remembering his past when he was still with his dad and the rest of the monastery priests. Being irritated the gang go searching but what they find is quite shocking to all of them. I do not own anything except the plot, the song is Demons is ,by Imagine Dragons( Sam Tsui and Max Schneider )
1. Chapter 1

I was really bored so i made this hope you like it

* * *

The whole dorm was quiet all his brother was already out early to get ready for classes he was supposed to attend but today Rin wasn't up to it . He went to the roof and decide to just stay there until Yukio came to yell at him again sat there thinking about the past he had before he found out about his other self ,his demon side, he was glad that the the old man took him in but at times he wondered if he was just a burden , no matter how many times he had complained about how the man teased and wound him up, no matter the times he felt useless. It was better. Why? Simply because even after after he did to cause trouble the old man always had a smile on his face and kept him safe and sound He was the son Satan, and whether he liked or not he was a prince of all the Gehenna and his lover but she was now gone and his dad is trying to joining Gehenna and Assiah. Rin decided to move to the edge to the roof leaning on the banisters then closed his eyes started to sing

_When the days are cold_  
_And the cards all fold_  
_And the saints we see_  
_Are all made of gold_  
_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

His resonated through the entire campus and made everyone stop and listen to the smoothness of his voice.

Kuro, who had been asleep, went up to see what was happening and when he saw Rin he just stood still listening to the voice of his master. Awed by the sound he couldnt do anything.

_I wanna hide the truth_  
_I wanna shelter you_  
_But with the beast inside_  
_There's nowhere we can hide_  
_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

Yukio was going through role-call and when he realised that Rin wasn't there, he was about to cancel class to look for him. He did notice that Rin hadn't been himself and had asked him about it but Rin had just put on a fake smile and shrugged it off by saying stupid. Then he heard the song. He knew who it was straight away it was Rin and accidentally said "Nii-san" out loud. This caused an up roar in the class and had no choice but to take the class with him to see his brother  
_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
Mephisto had also heard the song and paused what he was doing along with Amaimon. Shocked by the voice that he heard they went to find the person singing. When the found ou that its was their little brother they were very surprised. It was hard for then to belive that the prince of demons had such an angelic voice. But for some reason they couldn't intervene all they could do was watch.

_At the curtain's call_  
_It's the last of all_  
_When the lights fade out_  
_All the sinners crawl_  
_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

Yukio and the class got to the roof only to be frozen by Rin's appearance. His eyes were close but tears were streaming down his cheeks. He was standing on the banisters now and although Kurikara was on the floor and sheathed his flames were dancing around him and became two flame phoenixes that bowed to him. The sight was incredible

_Don't wanna let you down_  
_But I am hell bound_  
_Though this is all for you_  
_Don't wanna hide the truth_  
_No matter what we breed_  
_We still are made of greed_  
_This is my kingdom come_  
_This is my kingdom come_

Arthur Auguste Angel was making his way to Mephisto with Shura when they both heard Rin, but of course they didn't know it was him so curiosity go the best of them and they went to see who it was. Its and understatement to say that they were shocked. This development made everyone rethink their impression on Rin.

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

Rin carried on singing not noticing the audience he had gained. The memories of life life flashed through his memory and a small smile crept on his face and his flames cascaded on his back and split in two, but instead of becoming wing for that of a demon they become for that of an angel. Two beautiful angel wings made of blue flames spread from his back. For the first time everyone saw the beauty of the flame of Satan. The same flames that made a devil look menacing and evil made one look like an angel longing to return to God's side.

_They say it's what you make_  
_I say it's up to fate_  
_It's woven in my soul_  
_I need to let you go_  
_Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
_I wanna save that light_  
_I can't escape this now_  
_Unless you show me how_  
_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

When he opened his eyes the were that of his devil self , but instead of red and blue it was just blue. Anyone could see the purity in his eyes gained just now, everyone there knew that he had sorted everything out and now he wont let anything hurt his comrades whether they hated him or wanted to kill him they could see that he has now vowed to protect everyone who needs protecting. Everyone there witnessed the last of the darkness that had shown in his eyes be wiped away and replaced with a light brighter than anything they had seen. It was strong and had no hesitance. They couldnt help but gasp, even Arthur was shocked. This brought Rin out of his trance but he wasn't effected by their shock. He just smiled and hopped down from the banisters and walked down towards them. Suddenly demons came to attack but none were able to get close to the group the wings that were on Rin's back spread and allowed him to fly high and cut down every single one down. When the last one perished he landed and sheathed the Kurikara but everyone knew they had just witnessed the next birth of another Paladin. "Nii-san. Why?"Yukio asked. This question was what everyone wanted to know the answer to. Why? Why did he decide this? Why would he protect those who had once wished to end his life.

Rin simply said this "I'm not Satan's son... I'm no relation to that filthy beast! My only father... is the old man! Also I'm an idiot ... The only thing I can do is protect those who are close to me..." When had walked through them all he stopped and finished with "And all of you are on that list to protect even at the cost of my life...And yes even you Arthur Auguste Angel" and then he walked away leaving the group in shock. Arthur snapped out of it first and ran after him but when he saw him Gehenna's Gate was also present. Taking out his sword Arthur prepped for battle and when the gate opened a wolf-like figure came out. "Rin, my son have you made your decision. Will you come with me or are you going to oppose the whole of Gehenna" Arthur looked at Rin wondering what was going to happen and how did this happen. How had Rin been in contact with Satan he was soon snapped out his trance when Rin started to answer the question.

"I have decided to end this once and for all. I will not join you."

I see, that is a shame. You would of been an outstanding king, until the final battle then,"

"I swear this now to you Satan, as long as there is a single breath inside of me" Rin looked at Satan, His flames acting like a cloak showing his power towards the beast,"I will kill you, that is the reason I became an exorcist" .The next day Rin disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Nine Years Later

Ryuji, Sheimi, Izumo, Konekomaru and Renzo all managed to become Upper 1st Class exorcist. Ryuji, Konekomaru and Renzo became Aria meisters, Izumo became a Tamer meister and Sheimi became a Doctor. Yukio became an Arc Knight and Shura came to be a Paladin and worked beside Arthur. Today was a normal day everyone was doing their daily duties as usual. A figure was on the roof of the old dorms "Ahhh this place hasn't changed I wonder how should I announce my presence" The figure thought for a while before opening his mouth.

When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide

The song traveled across the whole campus and everyone who heard it was shocked.

The whole gang heard the voice and knew who it was. They all ran to the dorms and instantly went up to the roof and there they saw him.

His hair had grown and now was down to his shoulders, he was wearing a white muscle shirt underneath a black jacket that reached the floor along with a pair of black jeans You could see his tail poking out and his sword was on his waist. He looked at their faces and just burst of laughing. "Pftt. Whats with the look on your faces, I know its been nine years but you shouldn't be that shocked" he said Ryuji was the first to snap out of his shock and ran up to him to punch him but all he felt was air. "Oi oi, now thats not nice Bon," Next a bullet came flying followed by vines and two fox sprites but again their efforts were futile. And the figure was on the banisters "Ok! Ok! I get it! I'm sorry I left but I had no choice."

"Bullshit!"Ryuji yelled "You could've at least told us where you were going"

"Yeah, you have put us through a lot of pain " Sheimi screamed Koneko and Renzo comforted her and helped her calm down

"Their right you could have told us" Izumo stated all the figure did was shake his head

"Not even me" Yukio said

"Especially not you" the figure stated "Look. I do understand it was hard it has been but you should know me by now I never go to far "

"Where did you go?"Konekomaru asked

"Yeah surly you can tell us now" Renzo backed up. The figure smiled and jumped down from the banisters.

"I was in Gehenna" said the figure and there was only gasps heard "I went to train, I figured the only way to get stronger was to train there since thats where all demons reside then..." the figure paused for a while before carrying on "I started my hunt"

"Hunt?" this time it was Arthur

"What kind?" Shura asked

"Why..." and feral grin crept on to his face "The hunt for Satan"

"WHAT!?" The eardrums of the poor man were instantly burst from the outbreak he just caused, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing until he stop suddenly

"Aww man! Cant they give me a break for one day " behind him a vortex open and out spewed hundreds of demons and just before everyone could get into gear. The figure had already spread his flames. "And he still sends small fry" he said calmly.

"N-nii-san/R-rin/O-Okumura-san/O-Okumura" they stood there in awe as the flames danced around him

"Well at least you guys are fine" then Rin turned around to them and said "I know I don't have the right to ask this but..." He took a deep breath and said "I need you help to end this"

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked knowing this is something everyone was thinking

"In 5 days Satan will be at his weakest, I wanna strike then" he walked towards them " came to you guys because you are the people who I trust the most"

"What if we decline?" Ryuji asked

" Then today is the last day you will see me" rin turned around and looked at the sky "there's only two ways to beat satan one is that if a demon and a group of exorcists join together he can be killed but if that's not possible a demon must sacrifice his life a seal him away within himself and goes into an eternal deep sleep and even if that demon is killed Satan will not comeback"

"Are you serious" Arthur asked "are those the only options rin looked at him in all seriousness and nodded

"Nii-san. Why? Why would help us? We exorcist have either critized you or have gone after you life. So why?" Yukio said with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"Yukio, you've grown almost didn't recognise you," Yukio looked at his twin in shock " Yukio you are my only family left in this world not only that but I'm proud to call you my little brother" and with that Yukio burst into tears Rin went up to his and took him in his arms. " this world is the world I was born in " Rin started saying " even being Satans son I was loved by the people who raised me. And coming to this academy allowed me for the first time meet people who weren't afraid of me, no matter how many times I leave this place is the place I belong" every looked at Rin in shock, but they knew that what he just said was the truth.

"I'll help you nii-san" Yukio said

"Count me in" Bon said

"Me too" konekomaru shouted in glee

" I'm not letting you have all the fun" shura said

" same" Izumo said

"Although you are the son of satan you certainly don't act like a demon so I will also help"

"I-I'll help as well" sheimi stuttered with a blush clear on her face

"What's wrong sheimi " Rin asked the blonde girl then he realised and a small smirk appeared then he walk over to her and whispered something in her ear which caused her to faint in his arms "whoa, looks like she's out" he lifted her up bridal style and turned around to see everyone stunned "what?" Yukio was the first to go to her and check her and all he saw was her looking like she just tasted bliss

"What did you say to her"

"Ahh that little brother is a secret" Rin said smugly

At that point they were all thinking the same think

"What the hell happened to you over the past nine years!" Bon asked

"I'll tell you over dinner, you want me to cook of shall we go out"

They all looked at each other and said together "YOU COOK!"


End file.
